1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to a handheld electronic device used at the indoor and a remote control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To further increase the convenience of use, more and more home appliances are operated via remote controllers. Through the use of remote controllers, the operations of the home appliances are made more convenient, and the dispositions of the home appliances become more flexible, and there is no need to worry about the problems of manual operation. Meanwhile, each home appliance is equipped with respective remote controller to avoid the mutual interference between different remote controllers. However, the user not only has to carry several remote controllers but also has to remember plenty of corresponding function operations for different devices.